thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Cybermen
These are beings that have been equiped with a metal body against there will. In order to keep the person from realising what has happened to them, their emotions are removed. Because of this process, the Cybermen are convinced that thier species is superior, and they try to convert whoever they can into more Cybermen. Our universe In our universe, the Cybermen were originally a peaceful race known as Mondosians, on the planet Mondas, a world which once moved in orbit alongside it's twin planet, Earth. But, when the orbital link broke, Mondas floated off to another solar system. There, the Mondosians became obsessed with becoming better beings, fixing their weaknesses with cybernetic implants, until finally, they had removed emotion and become the Cybermen, monsters obsessed with turning every living thing into a Cyberman.... or a corpse! Alternate universe In another world, a company named Cybus Industries created the Cybermen. A man named John Lumic created them by experimenting with cybernetic implants on homeless people, until the final and current form of the Cybermen were complete. When The Doctor's TARDIS crash landed in the other universe, Cybus Industries were everywhere in the world. When Mr. Lumic was turned into a Cyberman which his own creations designated Cyber Controller, the entire world started to be converted. Eventually the London conversion station was destroyed. The rest of the Cybermen in the world survived. A resistance calling themselves the Preachers tried to destroy them after The Doctor left. Universe Transfer Months after the resistance had destroyed every Cyber factory in the world, the Cybermen had gone into hiding, some people argueing that they should have the rights to live like normal people. But these protests were horribly misinformed, because Cybermen are just dead shells. Disguising themselves as ghosts, they started to transfer universes via the strange void ship which had entered our Earth through the dimension known as The Void. Inside the void ship were Daleks, an elite group created by the Emperor Dalek to think like the enemy and make new weaponry known as the Cult of Skaro. The 2 species immediatly attacked eachother, turning Torchwood 1 into a battlefield, initiating the Battle of Canary Warf, a three-way battle between Cybermen, Daleks and human soldiers. Eventually, the 2 warring factions were sucked back into the Void, the Cult of Skaro travelling to 1930's New York, the Dalek army and Cybermen sucked into the Void. But the Cybermen would not be held for long... Victorian London When the New Dalek Empire detonated the Reality Bomb, the shockwaves from the device began to tearup reality. The Cybermen were able to escape through the tear and their army suddenly found themselves in Victorian London. With little resources to work with, they activated Operation Cyberking. In Operation Cyberking, the Cybermen tryed to construct a gigantic Cyberking robot, capable of converting mass populations at once with the factory in it's chest, and powerful enough to level planets with it's powerful laser cannon and artillery launcher. Involvement In the Timelord Alliance A few cybermen were seen attacking sontarans in a factory. These were later seen battling even more sontarans in the Dalek Games. They were defeated by Gramos. Later, they were found to have taken over ancient Egypt. Luckilly, the alliance was there to stop them. Links http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/dw/characters/Cybermen Category:Species Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Primary Canon Category:Secondary Canon Category:Tertiary Canon Category:Aliens